Tiki
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Manakete (Divine Dragon) Mirage (TMS ♯FE only) |birthday =February 28 |residence =Ice Dragon Temple (FE1,3,11,12) Mila Tree (FE13) |faction(s) = |occupation(s)=Princess of the Divine Dragon tribe Voice of Naga (FE13) |relatives =Naga (mother) Bantu (adoptive father) |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem Warriors |firstseen =Chapter 19: Manakete Princess (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Chapter 14: A Mystery Revealed (Mystery of the Emblem) Chapter 16: Naga's Voice (joins in Paralogue 17: The Threat of Silence) (Awakening) Prologue Reincarnation (TMS♯FE) |class =Manakete |mirage = |voiceby =Mela Lee |jap_voiceby =Sumire Morohoshi (Child) Ikue Ōtanihttp://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara26.html (Adult) }} Tiki is a playable character hailing from the Archanea Series of Fire Emblem and Fire Emblem Awakening. Profile ''Shadow Dragon'' and Mystery of the Emblem Born on February 28, 500 years before the start of the Archanean Calendar, Tiki is the Princess of the Divine Dragon tribe, and daughter of Naga. The power that she wields is one that is said to be tremendous to the point where if she were to degenerate, the humans residing within the continent of Archanea would be eradicated. In a desperate bid to shield the human race from the instability of Tiki's power, Naga makes the decision to send Tiki into a state of slumber in the Ice Dragon Temple to suppress her power. Naga then orders Gotoh to watch over Tiki. When the Binding Shield is stolen and broken apart by Adrah, Gotoh extends Tiki's sleep, as she would be unable to control herself without the Shield's protection. Every so often, Tiki would awake from her sleep either from the constant nightmares that plagued her or out of a need to eat. Either way, one of the three other dragons at the shrine - Xane, Gotoh, and Bantu - would comfort or feed her and she would shortly be sent back to her slumber. During these short periods, she develops an almost familial relationship with the three, seeing Bantu as a beloved uncle, Xane vaguely akin to an annoying elder brother, and Gotoh as a strict, but fair figure of authority (although Gotoh is convinced that she must hate him for having subjected her to her millennia-long sleep). She also becomes used to Xane's shape-shifting antics enough to immediately see through them. A thousand years after she was left in the Ice Dragon Temple, Bantu rouses Tiki from her sleep and proceeds to introduce her into the realm of human civilization, where he works tirelessly to care for her. This time of bliss proves to be transient, as the pair are later separated. Shortly after their separation, Tiki is captured and brainwashed by Gharnef and is compelled to fight against Marth. Bantu succeeds in urging her to snap out of her trance, whereupon she resolves to join Marth's cause, with the jubilant eagerness that she displays in doing so possibly functioning as an indication of her having grown infatuated with him. The remainder of the war sees Tiki meeting Xane again, who constantly frustrates her by imitating her actions. It is later revealed that Xane is present under Gotoh's orders, to protect Tiki. After the War of Shadows concludes, Gotoh's attention is brought to the alarming revelation that an increasing number of Manaketes are slowly falling into madness. Fearing that Tiki will take after her counterparts, he hurriedly returns Tiki to the Ice Dragon Temple, where he returns her to a state of deep slumber. Should the shield fail to be restored, Gotoh would be forced to destroy Tiki to prevent her degeneration. Eventually, Gotoh entrusts her safety to Marth after he completes the Binding Shield, finally allowing Tiki the protection necessary to let her leave her slumber indefinitely. The conclusion of the War of Heroes sees Tiki eventually taking up residence in Archanea palace. ''Awakening'' Main Story Tiki returns 2,000 years later as a priestess of Naga in Valm, where she is reverentially known as the "Voice of the Divine Dragon", a being who is believed to be able to resonate with Naga and convey her blessings unto the common citizenry. Tiki resides in the Mila Tree, where she, prior to the events of Awakening, has kept safeguarded the blue gem of the Fire Emblem, Azure, for millennia, ever since the point in time where the gems were distributed. Tiki is first introduced in the events of Awakening in Chapter 16, where she, upon rousing from her slumber and setting eyes on Lucina, mistakes her for Marth, and thereafter affectionately refers to her as "Mar-Mar". Lucina then clarifies the truth of her identity, compelling Tiki to stand corrected, whereupon she briefly reminisces forlornly over the long-deceased Marth. Quickly snapping out of her reverie, Tiki then proceeds to ask Chrom if he has the Fire Emblem in his possession. Upon being presented with the Fire Emblem, she questions the whereabouts of the Gemstones, save for Argent and Azure. Receiving confusion in response to her remark, Tiki then explains that each one of the Gemstones is infused with a portion of Naga's power, and when mounted on the appropriate alcoves on the Fire Emblem, grants its wielder the ability to perform the rite of Awakening that is required to vanquish Grima. She then goes on to explain that this very fact has resulted in the Gemstones being deliberately removed from the shield and dispersed, before entrusting Azure into Chrom's care and assigning him the task of locating the three remaining Gemstones. Just as Chrom's party is about to depart to begin their search for the remaining Gemstones, Tiki, upon sensing the fell energies of Grima manifesting within Robin's core, halts them in their tracks, faintly remarking that they possess a power that resembles hers. As Robin responds in incredulity, Tiki hurriedly recomposes herself, passing off her words as nothing more than ones that are articulated without given due thought as a result of her grogginess from waking up. She decides to remain in the Mila Tree in the meantime. Tiki later reappears in Paralogue 17, where she, entering the realm of the hallowed Divine Dragon Grounds, prepares to perform a ritual in order to awaken the powers of Naga residing within her. Requiring her to lapse into a resolute state of meditative immobility. Her attempt to do so is, however, one that is beset with a threat, as a hoard of Risen soldiers appear with the intent of assassinating her. The threat is contained with the aid of Say'ri, Chrom, and Robin's efforts, allowing Tiki to complete the ritual. Upon regaining her vigor, Tiki enlists into the ranks of Chrom's army, resolving to defeat Grima. Alternatively, if Tiki is slain, the ritual will end in failure, rendering her incapable of being recruited. After the war ends, Tiki returns to the Divine Dragon Grounds, where she sleeps for several days. The life that she thereafter leads is one that is marked by her paying frequent visits to the humans inhabiting the nearby settlements. The Future Past Tiki plays a pivotal role in motivating the events of the Future Past DLC episodes, where she is first introduced at the end of the first Future Past episode. In response to Lucina's surprise at her appearing in the basement of Ylisstol instead of Mount Prism, she reveals that the mountain has been conquered by the Risen. She then proceeds to question the whereabouts of the other children characters, and, although vexed upon learning that they had been sent on the perilous mission to retrieve the Gemstones, expresses understanding over Lucina's intent of saving the world by means of performing the Awakening. While in the midst of encouraging Lucina to have faith in the children's survival, Tiki suddenly senses the manifestation of a malicious force within the room. Swiftly responding by pushing Lucina out of harm's way, she is fatally wounded in the process. In her death throes, Tiki urges Lucina to do all she can within her power to save the world from ruin. She then expires, leaving Lucina to howl in agony and grief. The significance of Tiki's role does not end on this note, however. After the destitute future-Robin overcomes Grima's control over his/her body and successfully warps Chrom's army out of his/her world, the soul of Tiki manifests in the Outrealm Gate. Here, she, by virtue of Naga's counterpart in her world having been overwhelmed by Grima, calmly asserts that she will assume the role of the new Naga in the said world instead. Tiki's soul then returns to Ylisstol, where she unveils her new identity and calmly reveals that the continued existence of her soul is entirely attributed to the timely intervention of Robin, who had effectively prevented it from being destroyed. She further crushes Grima's hopes by revealing that as a result of him engaging in the sacrilege of the divinity of Mount Prism, he had effectively sealed his doom by compelling Naga's power to be concentrated in Ylisstol instead. Granted the authority to resonate with the performer of the rite of Awakening and thence bequeath the power of Naga unto him/her, Tiki then accepts Lucina's covenant. The true power of Falchion awakened, Lucina proceeds to harness it in administering the final decisive blow onto Grima. After Grima has been obliterated, Tiki sadly informs Lucina that because of her role as the new Naga of their world, she can no longer coexist amongst humans anymore. Promising to watch over Lucina and her companions from the heavens with the Hero King Marth, Tiki then fades away. Personality In the events of the Archanea Series, Tiki is a typical child having an innocent outlook on life and easily attaches to others. She shares a close relationship with both Marth and Bantu, affectionately referring to them as "Mar-Mar" ( lit. "Elder Brother" in the Japanese version) and "Ban-Ban" ( lit. "Uncle" in the Japanese version) respectively; Bantu being the first person she interacted with when she was first awoken and Marth who protected her after Gharnef brainwashed her. Her relationship with Marth developed into a more of a childish crush. As a result of Tiki's long slumber, she hates falling asleep as it had left her alone for several hundred years. She also refuses to eat vegetables unless they have been pickled first. 2,000 years later in Awakening, Tiki has matured significantly, where she is much calmer and serene, although small glimpses of her childish past emerge, particularly when seeing her beloved, but long-departed, "Mar-Mar" through Lucina and Male Robin, and in her B support with Say'ri. She aspires to preserve the memory of her long departed friends, vowing to protect the future that they had fought for as she does so. However, Tiki laments that all of her friends from long ago have long passed while she remains alive, and at the same time, is well aware that those feelings will happen again when the Shepherds eventually meet the same fate as Marth's army. Despite all this, Tiki still wishes to interact with humans and make friendships with them, saying it's better to go through the loss of having those relationships rather than not having them at all. This ends up becoming the main reason she dislikes her title and status as the Voice of Naga since it creates a barrier for normal interaction with those she meets. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Recruitment In Chapter 19, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Bantu. Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |50% |90% |90% |90% |70% |0% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment *Book 1 - In Chapter 15, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Bantu. *Book 2 - In Chapter 14, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Marth after obtaining the Starsphere. Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |-|Book 1= |80% |50% |90% |90% |90% |0% |0% |3% |} |-|Book 2= |80% |40% |30% |60% |60% |0% |0% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment In Chapter 19, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Bantu. Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |50% |10% |80% |80% |90% |20% |2% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Bantu *Xane Supported by *Marth Overall Tiki is a brilliant unit and will easily max out Skill, Speed, and Luck. This is not only because of her astute growths, but also the result of each one of her stats possessing caps of 20 (Apart from HP, which caps at 60.) To this end, however, it is difficult to attain these caps without the aid of stat-boosting items. It must be said that even without capping all her stats, Tiki will remain resolutely competent regardless, thanks to the stat increase from her Divinestone. The one main drawback to Tiki is that the Divinestone is only limited to 30 uses, that which can be temporarily fixed by using the Starsphere to prevent it from losing durability until the Starlight is procured. Other options include not obtaining the Starlight tome and keep the Starsphere and Lightsphere separate from each other, simply use the Hammerne Staff on the Divinestone, or have her use a Firestone in place of her Divinestone to level her up. This will allow Tiki to be reach Level 30 with ease, a fact that is especially useful in the final chapter, as the Divinestone is effective against both Manaketes and Earth Dragons alike. ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment In Chapter 14, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Marth after obtaining the Starsphere. Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |50% |20% |80% |80% |90% |20% |5% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Bantu *Xane *Nagi Supported by *Kris *Marth *Bantu ''Fire Emblem Awakening Recruitment Recruited at the end of Paralogue 17. Tiki must survive the chapter. Base Stats |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= |-|SpotPass= ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped. Growth Rates |130% |60% |45% |55% |50% |80% |60% |60% |} Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | -1 | 0 | +1 | +2 | +1 | +2 |} Supports *Anna *Say'ri *Lucina *Nah *Robin (Can marry Male Robin) *Morgan (Only if Tiki is her mother) Class Sets |} Overall ;In Game Tiki is similar to Nowi in terms of class sets, but stat-wise, Tiki differs from Nowi, by virtue of excelling in Skill, Speed, Luck and Defense, and also being slightly weaker in terms of Strength and Resistance. However, her high Luck means that her chances of being beset by critical attacks are significantly lowered, alongside boosting the accuracy of her attacks. Also, Tiki is blessed with the tendency to receive at least 4 stat ups per level up on average until her stats begin to max out, allowing her battle prowess to be enhanced with ease. Starting off as a Level 20 Manakete with the Wyrmsbane skill, Tiki is essentially an effective Wyvern Rider killer right from the moment she joins, although she will need to re-class several times in order to boost her stats. If the player seeks to keep Tiki as a Manakete, it is best that Tiki return to this class once she has acquired enough useful skills from other classes. Tiki's two re-class options include the Mage and Wyvern Rider lines. From the Mage class line, Tiki is able to procure the Focus, Slow Burn, and Lifetaker skills, all of which makes her a serious threat when functioning as a solo unit. The Wyvern Rider class line, on the other hand, allows her to learn such skills like Swordbreaker to deal with Wyrmslayers, and also Quick Burn to make her a decent initial attacker. ;SpotPass SpotPass Tiki is fittingly weaker than her future self, though she possesses slightly more Resistance and Magic than said future counterpart. Nevertheless, SpotPass Tiki has her own advantages above her future counterpart, including having a larger set of possible classes, that which in turn presents her the opportunity to learn a cornucopia of skills that said future self can never learn, including the likes of such attack-based skills like Astra and Ignis, defensive-based skills like Pavise and Aegis, and the incredibly useful Galeforce. Tokyo Mirage Sessions Backup Skills Fire Emblem Heroes '''Young' |-|Original= ;Dragon Scion :'' A young Divine Dragon once put into a timeless sleep to keep her dragon impulses in check. Now longs for human company. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem.'' Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Dragonstone |Skill= Flametongue Rising Flame }} Skills Overall Base Set Young Tiki is one of two Red Dragon units released with the first wave of Heroes units. Locked to 5 Stars, she is fairly uncommon and upon release, had very few benefits aside from her good bulk and decent offensive spread. Her base weapon at the time, Flametongue, had no benefits attached and inferior to Lightning Breath. While she had to wait, the weapon refinery system proved to be a huge boon for Tiki and dragon units in general. This is due to the refined effect of dealing adaptive damage, allowing her breath attacks to calculated damage based on the opponent's lower defensive stat. To make things even better for Tiki, she, alongside her adult form, received her own personal weapon, Breath of Fog. It gained a Falchion effect, dealing effective damage to fellow Dragons and recovering 10 HP every two turns. When refined, it Tiki gains +5 to Atk/Spd if a Sword or Dragon unit is within two spaces of her during combat, synergizing her greatly with many units of those types, most notably a Marth and/or Male Corrin with a refine. Unfortunately for Young Tiki, her base kit has no real synergy and lacks anything particularly useful in the long run. Growing Flame deals damage to enemies in an area when she initiates on an opponent. Armored Blow increases her Def by 6 when she initiates combat while Breath of Life heals 7 HP to allies adjacent to her when she initiates combat. Overall, the skills in her base kit do have benefits, but ultimately can be replaced with better skills. Young Tiki overall is a serviceable unit, but needs outside help and her refine to perform well. She is a safe option to use and can be integrated on just about any team and be both a good bait unit or an offensive powerhouse. Counters As a Dragon unit, her clearest vulnerability is any anti-dragon weapon, such as the plethora of Falchion units, Julia, and even her own Legendary form, which Legendary Tiki has both color and dragon effectiveness. She is vulnerable to most debuffing units like Arvis, Saias, Gunnthrá, and Katarina. Brave Veronica, Maribelle, and any other Razzle Dazzle units handle her effectively. Finally, strong blues like Fallen Hardin, Brave Hector, and Effie can be strong counters. Skill Inheritance Options Regardless of sets, Tiki takes Reposition for her Support skill primarily, but Ardent Sacrifice can allow her to pseudo heal with Breath of Fog's regeneration. She can run either Moonbow, Bonfire, or Aether for her specials, though the last one usually requires that she has a Breath Skill. Some consider having her inherit Lightning Breath just to have the Distant Counter effect built in so she can counter nearly all units and still receive the cooldown acceleration of Steady Breath/Warding Breath/Fierce Breath while some just stick with Breath of Fog and take the loss of countering in exchange for the stat boosts or running Distant Counter itself instead. On a budget, Fury is a generally good option to maintain both her bulk and increase her offense. Guard hinders her opponent's ability to charge specials while Swordbreaker can help to mitigate the threat of Falchion users as much as she can. Her Skill C is pretty flexible. She would enjoy Even Speed Wave to push her speed to prevent more unit's ability to double on her. On a budget, Young Tiki can take just about anything. |-|Sketchy Summer= ;Beachside Scion :A young Divine Dragon once put into a timeless sleep. Now super excited to play with everyone at the beach. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Dragonstone |Skill= Summer's Breath New Moon }} Skills Base Set Though she has traveled to the beach, Beachside Tiki is a flying Red Dragon unit, making her a unique unit combination in the game that no other unit shares. Topped off with Armor level stat distributions and a valuable exclusive breath, Beachside Tiki's limited availability can be mitigated just by having a base copy of her alone in the end. Summer's Breath carries four separate effects including a flat 3 increase to her Def, the ability to deal adaptive damage, is effective against dragon units, and accelerates her special cooldown when her foe initiates combat on her. Attack Defense Bond increases her Atk/Def by 5 when adjacent to an ally during combat and Hit and Run allows her to retreat after initiating on an opponent. Her last skill is great for training as she is the sole carrier of Dragon Valor, doubling the SP gains of ally Dragon units when she is deployed. If not training, it should be understandably replaced. With her Dragon and Flier status, Beachside Tiki can be implemented on a variety of teams and synergize well on teams specializing in either. Though this carries an equally annoying double weakness, when applied correctly, she can be a terrifying unit. Counters She maintains her vulnerability is any anti-dragon weapon, such as the plethora of Falchion units, Julia, and even her own Legendary form, which Legendary Tiki has both color and dragon effectiveness. However, unlike her base form, she also is weak to bow units like Brave Lyn and Kinshi Hinoka because she is a flying unit. She is vulnerable to most debuffing units like Arvis, Saias, Gunnthrá, and Katarina. Brave Veronica, Maribelle, and any other Razzle Dazzle units handle her effectively. Finally, strong blues like Fallen Hardin, Brave Hector, and Effie can be strong counters. Skill Inheritance Options Regardless of sets, Tiki takes Reposition for her support skill as expected. Her special is a mixed bag as she can perform well, especially given her accelerated cooldown with her breath to quickly charge long specials including Ignis, Aether, and even Galeforce if feeling quirky. Her Spd is high enough to avoid most doubles so she can take the likes of Guard to slow her opponent's special charge while cheap alternatives including Swordbreaker for Falchion counters or Renewal for regeneration can work. Distant Counter opens the door for her to counter many more units out there, though Fury can work on a budget if Atk/Def Bond is not to your liking. Skill C is flexible as her dual status allows her to take Dragon, Flying, or general support skills for specific team comps or take any sort of Skill C that will benefit her team composition as a whole. |-|Legendary Heroes= ;Legendary Dragon :A princess and daughter of the Divine Dragon. Left behind long ago, before Naga's death, she hides great power within herself. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Breath |Skill= Divine Mist New Moon }} Skills Base Set Upon her release, Legendary Tiki held the highest Base Stat total of all units with 180 as she is the first Armor Dragon unit introduced. This leaves her stat distribution very unclear as to her weakness as she has solid offensive stats and equally solid defensive stats. Depending on her load out, she can flexibly fulfill just about any role, especially when devoted to a specific task focus. Divine Mist can be considered an upgrade to her base form's Breath of Fog, dealing effective damage to Dragons and deals adaptive damage while also giving her a Distant Counter effect. This opened up her three skills to run just about anything she desires, but her base kit alone has powerful tools at her disposal. Moonbow ignores 30% of her opponent's Def/Res stat and charges quickly. Fierce Breath increases her attack by 4 when initiated upon and also accelerates her cooldown by 1 per attack. Bold Fighter guarantees a follow-up attack when she initiates on top of a special acceleration per attack. Finally her exclusive skill With Everyone! grants Def/Res+5 to adjacent allies and herself when she starts a turn adjacent to an ally, which is an easy condition to fulfill to gain essentially a 15% boost to her defensive stats. Legendary Tiki is an overall solid unit well worth acquiring and building as she requires very little outside inheritance and is basically functionally ready to go. Counters Despite her strong stats, she is still vulnerable to anti-dragon and now anti-armor weapons. However, her defensive stats are high enough that only Green units in particular are strong counters. Particularly the likes of Julia, Deirdre, Bartre, Festival Elincia exploit her unit weakness. Strong greens like all green forms of Hector, Gunnthrá, Nino, and Lewyn can survive her attacks and deal out color advantage damage. Skill Inheritance Options As an armor unit, Pivot and Swap are solid choices. Due to her extremely accelerated cooldowns from her skill sets, she can afford to take skills that charge longer like Ignis or Aether. Special Fighter. Finally Fortress Defense Resistance is an interesting tech choice for a Skill A as is effectively turns her into a veritable unbreakable fortress that stares down your opponent while pairing that with Special Fighter accelerates her own Special while slowing down your opponents like an advanced Guard skill. |-|Darkness Within= ;Torpid Dragon :Princess of the Divine Dragon tribe. She was taken to the Fane of Raman and, under Gharnef's control, incinerated all those who entered. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Skills Base Set Fallen Tiki is more or less now an easily accessible version of her Legendary form, but as a Colorless Dragon unit instead. This does give her advantages against her Legendary Form, but equally giving her new disadvantages, mainly her loss of place in the color advantage triangle. Still as a rare member of the colorless dragon unit and sole colorless dragon armor, Fallen Tiki has tremendous power, especially with her 180 BST, making her one of the most powerful units in the game stat wise. Her Razing Breath carries an advantage against Dragon units, deals adaptive damage, and has built in Distant Counter, essentially echoing her Legendary form and giving her Skill A much needed availability to pair with her weapon. Ignis is a slow charging special that boosts her atks tremendously on her base 33 Def with a bane, but her base kit includes Special Fighter to accelerate that skill's cooldown and deal high damage. Brazen Attack Speed boosts her Atk/Spd by 7 when under 80% health. Unfortunately, her health needs to be in a very specific range given that skills HP threshold to activate and Special Fighters. Finally, Fallen Tiki has an exclusive skill, Solitary Dream. It is a powerful skill as it either establishes her as a solo unit or a Dragon Team member as she gains a +4 to her Atk/Spd/Def/Res when adjacent to only dragon units or not adjacent to any unit whatsoever, plus a nifty self Armor March effect. Fallen Tiki is a powerful enemy unit and, if the player is not careful, has deceptively more range when solo or on a focused team. She is a powerful asset overall and well worth the effort to acquire. Counters Despite her strong stats, she is still vulnerable to anti-dragon and anti-armor weapons. Her threats include her own Legendary Form, all Falchion users, Book of Naga users, and both versions of Micaiah. As a colorless unit, she is also weak to Raventomes and any Mage with that tome's effect with Triangle Adept. This includes both genders of Robin, Lyon, and Sophia. Skill Inheritance Options As an armor unit, Pivot and Swap are solid choices. Glimmer works well on her self-boosts and when used on a dragon team. Breath skills like Steady Breath and Fierce Breath work better for her as a Skill A to accelerate her cooldowns and allow her to go as far as to run longer cooldown specials with better effectiveness, especially Aether. Fury works better than her Brazen skill for a Skill A as to focus is put on the technically +8 to her stats when the conditions of Solitary Dream is applied. Adult |-|Original= ;Naga's Voice :Known as the Voice of the Divine Dragon. Has lived for ages. Once friends with Marth. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: Dragonstone |Skill= Fire Breath+ }} Dragonstone |Skill= Lightning Breath Glowing Ember }} Dragonstone |Skill= Lightning Breath+ Glowing Ember }} Skills Overall Base Set Adult Tiki is the other Red Dragon unit introduced with her younger form at the start of the Heroes life. While she may be the same person, she is vastly different from her Young Form stat wise. Young Tiki can be flexibly built, but Adult Tiki is a little more one note, but a strong one at that. Her most notable weakness is her low Spd, so low that it really cannot be salvaged to reduce many Spd advantages. However, she innately carries Lightning Breath making her an excellent enemy phase unit, especially when paired with the right skills. She, like her younger form, also acquired access to Breath of Fog, dealing effective damage to dragon enemies, dealing adaptive damage against an opponent's lower defensive stat, and a nice 10 HP recovery every two turns, giving her self-sustenance. When refined, she gains +5 to her Atk/Spd when within two spaces of an ally dragon or sword unit. While the latter is barely going to affect her, the Atk boost is essentially a 10% boost. Bonfire is her Special, which her high Def gives her a decent power boost when activated. Defiant Attack increases her Atk by 7 when under 50% health. While that is a strong boost, maintain that HP threshold is difficult. Finally, Spur Resistance boost her adjacent allies Res by 4 during combat. Adult Tiki is an affordable unit given her easy accessibility and works wonders defensively. If willing to sacrifice some other units, she can become a powerful asset as a baiting unit. Counters As a Dragon unit, her clearest vulnerability is any anti-dragon weapon, such as the plethora of Falchion units, Julia, and even her own Legendary form, which Legendary Tiki has both color and dragon effectiveness. She is vulnerable to most debuffing units like Arvis, Saias, Gunnthrá, and Katarina. Brave Veronica, Maribelle, and any other Razzle Dazzle units handle her effectively. Finally, strong blues like Fallen Hardin, Brave Hector, and Effie can be strong counters. Skill Inheritance Options Adult Tiki is a true grown defensive character, thus focusing on inheriting skills for that purpose is advisable. However, he sets will differ slightly depending on her preferred weapon. Regardless, Reposition is the standard Support Skill and Skill B is usually Guard to slow enemy special cooldown. Quick Riposte is generally reserved as the Seal for Adult Tiki, but can be run in her Skill B to open her seals for something else. Skill C is flexible enough for her to run just about any supportive skill or even Threaten Resistance to penalize enemy units. If running Breath of Fog, taking Distant Counter gives her the ability to expand the range of units she can counter with her weapon. She can run Steady Breath, Warding Breath, and Fierce Breath as great alternatives, though if running Lightning Breath, one of these three are advisable since it innately carries the Distant Counter effect. On a budget, Fury gives a flat boost and the post battle damage can be mitigated by Breath of Fog's regeneration. Glimmer works well with the Breath of Fog variant as she is likely receiving tons of stat boosts from allies and her Fog's effect while Aether is a slow charging, but powerful skill when activated. |-|Ylissean Summer= ;Summering Scion :Known as the Voice of the Divine Dragon. Has lived through thousands of summers, but usually doesn't need to worry about swimming gear. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Axe |Skill= Melon Crusher+ Daylight }} Skills Overall Base Set Ylissean Summer Tiki is unique amongst her variants as she is the sole non-dragon variation, instead wielding a smashed watermelon on a stick, making her an infantry Axe unit. Unfortunately, she is rather lackluster aside from her high Atk. The rest are remarkably average, leaving her some flexibility, but few units that she strongly threatens. Melon Crusher has an innate Fury 2-like effect, boosting her four main stats by 2 when at 100% at start of battle, however after the battle concludes, she takes 2 non-lethal damage. Sol heals her for 50% of damage dealt when activated, keeping her healed, but ultimately contributes very little as she can recover all health she took during the battle, but Melon Crusher's penalty still applies afterwards, leaving her still at the very least 2 HP under her 100% threshold. Close Guard reduces damage taken when she is initiated on, but once again, there is a few benefits from the skill, but still does not offset the penalty. However, despite these skills, Ylissean Summer Tiki has one shining gem of a skill that make her extremely valuable, and that is Axe Valor. She doubles the SP gains of all axe allies when she is deployed, allowing her axe allies to grind SP to learn their necessary skills, making her a valuable unit for this non-PVP oriented skill alone as she is currently the sole carrier of the skill as of the start of Book III. Ylissean Summer Tiki is a run-of-the-mill Axe infantry unit mired by her limited availability and no real specialization that allows flexibility when built in various ways with specific skill inheritances to make her a certain way Counters Ylissean Summer Tiki has so many counters, that you can expect just about any sort of green counter to be here. Strong Red Swords like Ayra, Mia, Elincia, Zelgius, and Black Knight are there. Red Tomes like Katarina, Tharja's various forms, Celica, Julius, and Arvis dispatch her easily. Skill Inheritance Options Ylissean Tiki can build be flexibility built to suit a task. Reposition is a given for her sets while Bonfire pairs nicely with her good Def stat. She can be built defensively with Slaying Axe for its accelerated cooldown and built with Steady/Warding/Fierce Breath for even faster cooldowns, Guard to slow down her opponent's special, and just about any Skill C. She can become offensive oriented with a Brave Axe, taking Death Blow as her focus is put on her Player Turn offense while Chill Defense or Hit and Run pair nicely with her skills. ''Fire Emblem Warriors Tiki's fighting style in ''Fire Emblem Warriors differs greatly from the way she is depicted as fighting in other games. Rather than use her Dragonstone to transform and do battle, she primarily remains in her humanoid form and engages the enemy in melee combat. Her fighting style has a childish, comic edge to it, as her combos include her charging forward and flailing her arms before falling over. When she enters the Awakening state, she uses her Dragonstone to temporarily take her dragon form, which the player controls for a limited time before Tiki reverts to her humanoid form. To aid this, she can transfer energy from her Warrior Special attack gauge to her Awakening gauge in order to fill it faster. Base Stats Stone - E |Item = Bronzestone }} Supports *Corrin *Robin *Sakura *Elise *Caeda *Marth *Lyn *Celica *Navarre Quotes ''Mystery of the Emblem'' ''Shadow Dragon'' ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' ''Awakening'' :Tiki/Awakening Quotes ''Heroes'' :Tiki/Heroes Quotes ''Warriors'' :Tiki/Warriors Quotes Possible Endings Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light "She became very womanly... she says herself." ''Mystery of the Emblem'' Book 1 ;Divine Princess Tiki :"By Bantu's side she quietly passed her days." Book 2 ;Divine Princess Tiki :"She lived her days happily, warmly surrounded by the citizens of Pales." ''Shadow Dragon'' ; Tiki - Dragon Scion :"Tiki lived a peaceful life with Bantu. She spoke fondly of her adventures with Marth, even long after they had ended." ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' ;Tiki - Divine Princess :"Tiki lived happily in the palace town, surrounded by her dearest friends." ''Awakening'' Tiki - Divine Voice ( lit. Shrine Maiden of the Divine Dragon) :"Exhausted from the war, Tiki returned to the Divine Dragon Grounds and slept for several days. Afterward, she was said to come down and visit the people regularly." ;Tiki and Robin :"Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Tiki, above all else." ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE'' ;Tiki - Virtual Empath :"Tiki and the others returned to their world and committed their adventures to a script. Their singing and acting was admittingly clumsy, but the denizens of their world applauded their efforts, and it became the first step in reviving the arts in their lands. Whenever the group went, a new delicacy was introduced to the locals almost overnight: a fried ring of sweet dough." ;Tiki - Miracle Uta-Loid :"With the Shadow Dragon slain, Tiki and the others returned to their world. There, with everyone's help, Tiki held a live concert. Before a massive audience, she sings Itsuki's song with all her heart. The faint glimmer twinkling in the audience may be the first new flicker of Performa..." Non-Canon Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Series'' Tiki appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a collectible trophy. Tiki's trophy features both her human and Manakete forms in Fire Emblem Awakening. One of Lucina's alternate color palettes is based on Tiki's Awakening color scheme. 3DS Info In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the adult version of Tiki from Fire Emblem Awakening is confirmed as an assist trophy. ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Tiki appears in ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE, with her appearance based on her younger self from Shadow Dragon. Acting as the visual character of a Vocaloid-like software called Uta-Loid, Tiki is still a Mirage like the rest, but has a popular following online and younger audiences create and share songs made using her software. Not just a fictional character, Tiki also resides in a place called the Bloom Palace, from which she aids the party. She treats the game's protagonist Itsuki Aoi like a big brother. According to her in-game profile, Tiki is five years old, and was "born" on February 28, the day of Uta-Loid Tiki's 1.0 release. She has no blood type due to being a Mirage, her height is around 110 cm (3 feet 7 inches). ''Project X Zone 2'' Tiki appears as a non-playable character. She is first seen in Prologue 5 conversing with Valkyrie from Bandai Namco's Legend of Valkyrie series. When Yuri and Flynn from Tales of Vesperia enter, Tiki compares them to Ogma and Navarre. During Chapter 35, Juri from Capcom's Street Fighter series attempts to kidnap Tiki under orders from fellow Street Fighter character, M. Bison. In Chapter 36, taking place in the Outrealm Hot Springs, Tiki arrives after all enemies are defeated. She reveals that she can open up rifts from the Outrealms, but the gates need time to charge. She invites the party to relax at the springs while they wait, although it ultimately ends with only the females able to enjoy a bath. She is last seen in the Epilogue, where she mentions to Flynn that he would have made good friends with Marth. Flynn remarks that memories of friendships can never be replaced, which Tiki agrees with. Tiki calls Valkyrie "Val-Val" and Flynn "Flyn-Flyn" in the same vein she addressed Marth as "Mar-Mar." Bio A descendant of the divine dragon tribe, rulers of the Manakete dragon tribe. The people revere her as an oracle, the Voice of the divine dragon Naga. She has lived for thousands of years and even fought as a friend alongside the Hero-King Marth. She is intelligent and thoughtful, but she can also be prone to curious leaps in logic, as well as sudden bouts of sleepiness. Her foul moods upon being awakened have become the stuff of legend among the rest of the army. She joins Chrom to restore peace using the power of the Fire Emblem, a treasure of the Halidom of Ylisse that is said to be able to grant wishes. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Tiki is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Trivia *Not counting Einherjar characters, Tiki is the only playable character in ''Fire Emblem Awakening to return from a previous entry. There is also an Einherjar in the game based on her appearance from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. * In Awakening, Tiki is the only first-generation character (barring Robin) to be able to support two children characters who are not her own, Lucina and Nah. * A set of map sprites depicting Tiki in the Pegasus Knight class line exists within the game data of Awakening, although they are unused in the main game itself. *Tiki shares her English voice actress, Mela Lee, with Naga. * It is not explained why Tiki is living in the Mila Tree and keeping the Binding Shield apart in Awakening, the latter is especially contrary to Marth and Gotoh's desire to keep it together as it keeps her from degeneration. * Tiki is the first character in Fire Emblem Heroes to receive two summer-themed swimsuit variant costumes. The Adult version of Tiki received one in Summer 2017 as part of the Ylissean Summer banner, while the younger Tiki received such a variant in Summer 2018 as part of the A Sketchy Summer banner. Also, Younger Tiki is the first Breath character introduced in a special paralogue. * Unlike all three of Marth's Awakening incarnations, SpotPass Tiki seems oddly unable to return to her original, unique class once reclassed to a different line. Gallery References Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Amiibo Category:Female Characters Category:Legendary Heroes